Yukitoki
"Yukitoki" (ユキトキ) is the opening song for season 1. It is sung and written by Nagi Yanagi, who also sang Harumodoki. The song was written in conjunction with the Light Novels and Anime.Interview with Nagi Yanagi - https://www.animatetimes.com/news/details.php?id=1365735117&p=2 Nagi Yanagi also states she believes the lyrics are from Yukino's point of view. It was composed, and performed by Yasuhiro Haseya (Hase) and Katsutoshi Kitagawa from the Japanese group Round Table, who also composed some of her other songs.https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/ROUND_TABLE#%E6%AD%8C%E6%89%8B%E3%83%BB%E5%A3%B0%E5%84%AA It was Nagi Yanagi's 5th single, and included in her first album Ewaru (エウアル). The album also contained an instrumental version of the song with no lyrics.Album listing - http://tower.jp/item/3217054/ Season 1 started April 4, 2013. The single was released April 17, 2013. Video The video may or may not work. It is often taken down due to copyright claims. Lyrics Romaji = Hi no michiru kono heya Sotto toki wo matsu yo Kizukeba fukan de nagameteru hako Onaji mesen wa naku Itsushika kokoro wa hakushoku futoumei Yuki ni ochita hikari mo chiru Kumo kara koboreru tsumetai ame Me wo harasu no wa tooi harukaze dake AZAREA wo sakasete Atatakai niwa made Tsuredashite tsuredashite Nante ne Shiawase dake egaita otogibanashi nante nai Wakatteru wakatteru Soredemo ne Soko e ikitai no Muzukashii suushiki dare mo tayorazu Toite akashite kita Atarimae datte omotteita kara Nani mo utagawanakatta kedo Ima kisetsu ga owarou to shite mo Tsuite kuru no wa jibun no kage hitotsu Kooritsuita michi wo Hana no ame de umete Mayowanai you ni chanto Oshiete ne Kiseki dakede dekita kanzen kesshou wa nai Dakara sou hitotsuzutsu Yukkuri to te wo tsunaideiku no Mune ni haritsuita garasu tokete nagareru Hikari afureru sekai Mou sugu Hitori de mamotteita chiisana ano heya wa Sukoshi dake aiteiru basho ga atte Zutto shiranakatta'nda Futari demo ii'n datte Wakarazu ni matteita ano hi wa mou Yukidoke to isshoni haru ni kawatte yuku yo Toumei na mizu ni natte Soushite ne AZAREA wo sakasu yo Nagai fuyu no ato ni Nando demo nando demo Hi no michiru kono heya no naka de |-|English Translation = I'm in this sunlit room Waiting for all of it to melt Without realizing it, I've been looking from high above With no one to have the same point of view as me Eventually my heart became white and opaque And the light falling into the snow dispersed Cold rain comes down from the clouds And only the distant breeze of spring can clear it away Let the azalea bloom In a warm garden And take me, lead me, to it... Or something This is not like a fairy tale with a happy ending I know that very well But even so I want to go there I was able to solve A difficult math problems without the help of anyone I thought it was natural to do it alone So I never doubted it... But now, as the season is about to end The only one with me... is my own shadow The frozen pathway Is buried by the rain of flowers So properly show me how Not to get lost There are no perfect crystals created by miracles That's why we, one by one Start to join hands The glass clinging to my heart melts and streaks down Into a world filled with light... And soon... That small room I kept safe Still has that empty space I never knew That I was fine with it being just the two of us The day I waited for without realizing Has already melted away with the snow and soon spring will come It will become clear water And then... It will make the azalea bloom But even after the long winter is over I'll always, always Be in this sunlit room |-|Japanese = 陽の満ちるこの部屋 そっとトキを待つよ 気づけば俯瞰で眺めてる箱 同じ目線は無く いつしか心は白色不透明 雪に落ちた光も散る 雲からこぼれる冷たい雨 目を晴らすのは遠い春風だけ アザレアを咲かせて 暖かい庭まで 連れ出して 連れ出して なんて ね 幸せだけ描いたお伽話なんてない わかってる わかってる それでも ね そこへ行きたいの 難しい数式 誰も頼らず 解いて明かしてきた 当たり前だって思っていたから 何も疑わなかったけど 今 季節が終わろうとしても ついてくるのは自分の影ひとつ 凍りついた道を 花の雨で埋めて 迷わないようにちゃんと 教えて ね 奇跡だけで出来た完全結晶はない だからそう ひとつずつ ゆっくりと手をつないでいくの 胸に貼りついたガラス 融けて流れる 光あふれる世界 もうすぐ ひとりで守っていた小さなあの部屋は 少しだけ空いている場所があって ずっと知らなかったんだ ふたりでも いいんだって わからずに待っていたあの日は もう 雪解けと一緒に春にかわっていくよ 透明な水になって そうして ね アザレアを咲かすよ 長い冬の後に 何度でも 何度でも 陽の満ちるこの部屋の中で References Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Season 1